Many mobile telephones contain an image sensor that has a set of optoelectronic elements, generally of the CCD (“Charge-Coupled Device”) type, for capturing and digitizing images, and a display which is generally of the LCD (“Liquid Crystal Display”) type for displaying digital images and/or other digital information. In the following description, “image capture and display device” means a device comprising such a sensor and such a display.
This image capture and display device conventionally cooperates with a light sensor placed near the display, which measures the brightness of the ambient light around the display. A control unit is configured to increase the power supplied to a backlighting device of the display when the brightness measured by the light sensor is less than one or more given thresholds.